1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable electronic device, more particularly to a portable electronic device having a securely positioned touch control pen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional portable electronic device, such as a personal digital assistant, is shown to include a touch control pen 4, and a housing 5. The touch control pen 4 includes a main body 41, and a resilient clip body 42 extending from one end of the main body 41. The clip body 42 is formed with an engaging projection 43. The housing 5 is configured with an accommodating space 50, and has a housing opening 51 in spatial communication with the accommodating space 50, and a top surface formed with an engaging groove 52 that engages the engaging projection 43 of the touch control pen 4 when the main body 41 is inserted into the accommodating space 50 through the housing opening 51.
However, since the engaging projection 43 of the touch control pen 4 is easily disengaged from the engaging groove 52 in the housing 5 as a result of an unintended external force, untimely removal of the touch control pen 4 from the housing 5 is likely occur.